heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.23 - Ronin Girl
Tommy is in her usual white suit right now, sitting outside the museum during the day at a bench this time. Ah, he does know how to be normal sometimes, how about that? In either case, he waits for the girl that makes his life so much more complicated. Kurenai eventually makes her way over, looking a bit better for a nights sleep. She simply smiles at him, wordlessly at first, before gently flopping down beside on the bench. Quietly, she wraps her arms around one of his and leans against him, in comfortable familiarity. "Thank you, by the way." she says, jumping right into it, as a way of hello. "That was...a highly problematic situation. I'm...let me just say that at the moment, it would be bad if the local law enforcement checked on my credentials. You handled that like...you were born to it." She sighs and bows her head somewhat. "I am sorry, that I was not more useful." Tommy makes a bit of an amused sound at that, though he looks side-long at the young Japanese girl that clings to his arm. "I'm legally dead Kurenai-kun. Sometimes, you must B.S. you way through situations. A word of advice." He smirks just a bit, "Honestly however, are you alright? That was a long fall, and you did not land and roll, you landed firmly on your feet." Kurenai bats a hand in the air, as if dismissing any concerns over her well-being. "Oh, that. I am fine, Oniisan. And technically speaking, I landed on my hands and feet in a crouch. Normally, yes, a tuck and roll would be called for, but it would have cost me precious seconds I could spend evaluating my surroundings. After the first minute, I was perfectly healed once more. Believe me, I've endured worse." She gives a roll of her eyes, "As part of my training, I actually had to regrow a hand. Now that....THAT does hurt, and it is very alarming when it happens, the first time." She shrugs nonchalantly, and says "But...speaking of my training, there is something I want to ask you. I was planning on it, but what happened last night drove the point home...but ah. Before that, I believe I owe you an explanation." She glances up at you fully, straightening up for a moment. "My sudden command of the Queen's English, as it were, yes?" "Oniisan?" Ouch! But Tommy then sighs, accepting it. It is for the best, is it not? "So you heal faster than normal individuals? Useful ability...especially limbs." Though he frowns a bit at you regrowing your hand. "And I thought my training was brutal." He then nods, "Yes, you planned to explain that." He did not ask for an explanation, but you did offer! Kurenai grins at that. "You're the first male I've ever looked up to, to be honest. Of course, I never actually saw a male until I was eleven years old, so. But believe me when I say that having now had the chance to meet more of them, you are the most superior example, thus far." She then gives your arm another hug. "Yes. The training was rather...strict. Not all of the girls who were brought into the temple completed it. Not to say that there were many deaths, simply...each step became progressively harder, and if you were not up to the challenge, better to know sooner than later." She shakes her head "Anyhow, I digress. As you know, English is a rather difficult language to master. At least I thought so. Headmistress Frost took it upon herself to accelerate the process, in a very...through manner." She tapped at her forehead, as a way of explanation. "Which is why the accent. I never realized how unusual that is, compared to most of the people here in The America. Suffice it to say, I was quite elated, and innocently enough, I wrote home to my Sisters about it. To make a very long and complicated story short, someone...either the Temple Mothers, or the men who run the country for the Emperor....or both...got it into their head that I was becoming...hmmm...corrupted? They very quickly moved to recall me back to Japan. So...I am very sorry I did not get a chance to wish you a proper farewell." Alright, Tommy is...actually humbled and proud. He reaches his free hand over to ruffle Kurenai's hair. "She someone put it into your head?" Great, he gets to learn about telepathy! "I am pleased you are back. Still, it is sad to lose your Clan Kurenai, they will not be pleased with your defection." Kurenai laughs lightly at the ruffling, "Yes, but don't tell anyone, or else all the other students will want that tutoring." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "You are...right, in a manner of speaking. I have lost my clan. Grandmother Midori is surprisingly accommodating in letting me find my own way, but she rarely intercedes with the other Mothers in how they conduct Temple affairs. I do not believe that I would be warmly welcomed, if welcomed at all. Not for a long while. It is...just as well. I just made my way ten thousand miles, across Japan, on a ship, across this country...which is HUGE, by the way. Did you know that? Did you know that The America is four times longer, or more than Japan? Because I did not, when I made the mistake of getting on a ship for San Francisco, thinking it was going to Metropolis." She rolls her eyes and hides behind her hair for a moment. "Regardless. I have come to some conclusions...the ways of the Kunoichi were...disdained in my Order. We are all called Kagemaru, but that name is meant to be somewhat ironic. But I also see now, especially after last night, that I am limiting myself by not embracing as many different forms of training as possible. Different tools to fall back upon for the situation. She takes a very deep breath, and then looks to you. "Can you about to guess what it is that I am about to humbly ask of you, then?" "You could have called me Kurenai-kun. I would have come for you," Tommy says quietly. "Just...not in Japan. That sadly would have caused many problems," and he smiles a little sadly at that. "But I could have arranged a transportation. But I am glad you are a strong young lady, you did well, and I am sure you learned a lot on your journey." Though at the humbly asking, there is a quietness, a stillness from Tommy. He does not speak. Kurenai just gives you A Look. A big, huge, 'Are you BEEPING BEEPING me?' look. "Baka Tommy-nii! Baka baka baka!" She starts to slap at you, playfully, with her open palms, before dissolving into laughter. "NOW you tell me." She calms down a bit, nodding. "Yes. It was...a journey, that I needed to make. Probably the most important one of my life, up to this moment. I saw many things. Learned many others. External and internal. And now...what I must ask, I must do with all seriousness and gravity. It would be dishonorable otherwise." She rises up, and though she stands above you, it is clear from her body language and demeanor that she is regarding you as superior in station. She bows low, and then asks. "Arashikage-sama. I am now ronin, of a sort. A woman without a Clan to find aid in, and to aid in return. I would ask that you consider my humble request, for you to take me on as your student, and to become trained in the ways of the Kunoichi." She bows low once more. Tommy leans away at the slap, "Ack, that is...where is you rmind Kurenai-kun?" He was all serious too! But then you finally get all serious. He is very quiet for a bit, before he finally says, "What ways do you mean?" He is quiet for a bit more, before he says, "I am ninja, Kurenai-kun. I know how to blend in, how to lie, how to pretend what one is not. But I am not sure that is the training you seek." Kurenai glances down for a moment, looking to one side, than the other, then looks back to you. She seems...disbelieving. "You misdirect. You use the shadows to your advantage. You hide in plain sight. You...know how to use your other senses to maximum effect. You are...like the river. And as someone once told me, at the beginning of my journey...I should learn to think like the river." She pauses. "I will not betray my Code. I will not murder. I will not commit crime, knowingly. I will fight demons and evil where I may find them. But...I have learned that a certain sort of flexibility is called for, in these days. It is a tricky balance...but I..I trust you." And that would appear to be the biggest point. "Ah. To remain silent, to hide." Tommy relaxes a bit. The trust thing though? He sighs. "Then I ask only of this, trust in the man I am now, and not the man I was." A warning perhaps of his past. "There is much I cannot teach you, they are secrets passed down in my family for centuries upon centuries. But there are some basics, that would do you well in life. These I will teach, because I wish for you to survive and grow. I have a pupil, she is now family to me, her name is Lunair. I will introduce you to her. She is still only just starting to learn." Kurenai nods once. "The Buddha says we are never the same person, from day to day, moment to moment. I will only care about the actions if the man who lives in the present." She smiles softly...certainly easy enough for her to say, not knowing your past. But in her mind, the fact that this even would come up, would fill you with concern is...a positive, for her. She bows once again, and says "I would not be so presumptuous as to ask you to bring me into your family, as there are Kagemaru secrets I could not teach you. So I thank you for anything and everything that you can teach me. And...I would very much like to meet your pupil as well. Tommy then bows his head respectfully, "Then I shall see it done. Do you have new contact information now that you have returned Kurenai-kun? I will arrange a meeting and training session." He does not mention trust or his past, or even his family again, accept Kurenai's words as she meant for them to be accepted. Kurenai sits back down next to you, casually leaning once again against your side. "I am temporarily staying at the Academy of Tomorrow. Irma is putting me up, in a manner of speaking. Until I can meet with the Headmistress to discuss applying for readmission. So for now, you may find me there." Tommy reaches his free hand out to touch Kurenai's cheek. "Be watchful, always Kurenai-kun. I will contact you soon then." He then moves to reluctantly rise to his feet. "I must meet with my pupil right now." And it is best for him to leave before he lets Kurenai hang on him longer. He is still a mere man. Kurenai smiles brightly and nods, tossing off a casual wave. "Ja nye, Sensei. I look forward to it." Oh...she's a mercurial one, that Kurenai. Category:Log